<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between The Devil And The Deep Blue Sea by 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104704">Between The Devil And The Deep Blue Sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/pseuds/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue'>48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Self-Acceptance, Self-Reclamation, Stream of Consciousness, Trans Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Trauma Recovery, at least in my book, i would love to expand on this i just don't have words, this is abstract and I don't care, trans positivity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/pseuds/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt thinks about the traumas visited upon him and the choice he made for himself despite it all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Between The Devil And The Deep Blue Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt hasn't always had his choices feel like his own.</p><p>Sometimes, it feels like he's being sucked into quicksand, trying not drown.</p><p>But if there's one thing he can hold on to, it's that as long as he can fight, he can break whatever is coming for him.</p><p>He may be made a weapon.</p><p>But he chose to be more than that.</p><p>And for all that lurks in the dark, there is safety to be found in the shadows, too.</p><p>--</p><p>Geralt will not forget nor forgive what he's been made to go through to get here. He will not forget the loss along the way- all the people who did not make it through the Trials, and before.</p><p>But he will not mourn the price he paid to be free of other shackles.</p><p>He may have been given over to be remade, but he chose part of this long ago. And that is what he clings to, even as the world still tries to rend him into pieces.</p><p>He will always be unbreakable, where it counts.</p><p>And that is why the monsters will not last long... even if the truth is, so many monsters are not monsters, save for the ones that chose to be.</p><p>You can cast off the names people give you. They only give them power so long as you think they hold truth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>